


Sick for Christmas

by Anxiouslykitty



Series: Christmas 2020 [5]
Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Christmas, Exhaustion, Female Friendship, Fever, Gen, Illnesses, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Overworking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28367889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxiouslykitty/pseuds/Anxiouslykitty
Summary: Julienne has been overworking herself and Shelagh steps in to help.
Relationships: Bernadette | Shelagh Turner & Julienne
Series: Christmas 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074266
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	Sick for Christmas

Shelagh knocked quietly on Sister Julienne’s office door and waited for a response. Nonnatus and the maternity home had been ridiculously busy in the weeks leading up to Christmas and Sister Julienne had been working herself to the bone. Shelagh was busy with the kids, but when Trixie came to her and told her that she was worried about Sister Julienne she arranged for someone to watch them so she could come and talk with Julienne. When she had been in the order Julienne had always been there for her when she needed her and she wanted to be able to return that.

When a small voice welcomed her into the office Shelagh didn’t hesitate. It had been almost two weeks since she had seen Julienne because of the schedules they were both keeping. Shelagh was surprised at her appearance. Her skin was pale and she had dark circles under her eyes. She was diligently writing something and barely glanced up as Shelagh walked in.

“Sister good afternoon” Shelagh said walking to the desk.

“Oh Shelagh, it’s good to see you” Julienne responded without looking up from her work.

“How are you Sister” Shelagh asked.

“We have been blessed to be busy the last few weeks” Julienne replied, but her voice was tired and worn.

“Yes, but how are you” Shelagh pushed.

This finally enticed Julienne to look up from her work at Shelagh. Shelagh gave her a small smile she hoped would encourage her to be honest.

“I’m fine,” Julienne replied shortly.

Shelagh was remarkably unconvinced and had no intention of letting Julienne continue down this path. She obviously couldn’t just tell her she knew she was lying, but she knew she would have to do something. 

“I’ve come to invite you to come to tea with me,” Shelagh announced.

“I’m sorry Shelagh I’m quite busy” Julienne sighed.

Shelagh walked around the desk to stand next to Julienne. Julienne looked up at her confused. 

“I’m not really asking Sister,” Shelagh said calmly. “You need to take a break so you’re going to come to tea with me. No arguments.”

Julienne looked at Shelagh and pursed her lips. Julienne was not the kind of person who was accustomed to being told what to do. She opened her mouth to protest and Shelagh squatted down next to Julienne’s chair. She gently placed her hand on one of Julienne’s which was on her lap.

“I’m worried about you” Shelagh whispered. “I know you’ll say that you’re fine, but I’ve known you a long time and I can tell that you are not fine. Please come with me.”

Julienne’s eyes filled with tears, but she didn’t let them fall. She shifted her hand so she could grip Shelagh’s and gave her a small smile.

\-------

The tea had been nice and although Julienne had been quiet Shelagh had done enough talking for both of them. Shelagh figured it was enough just to get Julienne away from Nonnatus long enough to relax a bit without worrying over paperwork or when the next call would come in. It was two days till Christmas and everything was decorated in preparation. Shelagh loved the decorations and as she and Julienne made their way back towards Nonnatus she pointed to all of the nicely decorated stores. Julienne followed along and got quieter the closer they got to Nonnatus. 

Suddenly Julienne stopped and gripped hard onto Shelagh’s arm. Shelagh stopped and looked at Julienne with concern. Julienne was pale and she swayed slightly, tightening the grip she had on Shelagh.

“Are you alright” Shelagh asked.

Julienne didn’t answer; she just locked eyes with Shelagh as she took deep breaths. Shelagh placed her hand on Julienne’s other arm and held tight.

“Let’s get you back to Nonnatus to lay down,” Shelagh instructed.

Shelagh wrapped her arm around Julienne’s back holding her tight around her waist. Normally Julienne wouldn’t allow this kind of contact in public. As a nun she wasn’t supposed to allow any contact like this, but things had always been slightly different with Shelagh. Jullienne leaned heavily into Shelagh which made it hard for Shelagh as she was significantly shorter than her. 

“Sister, perhaps we should stop,” Shelagh suggested after they staggered a few blocks.

“No I can make it” Julienne insisted, standing up a little taller.

Shelagh wasn’t sure what was wrong with her friend, but she knew there was nothing they could do on the street. She was concerned, but not overly worried. She tried to remind herself that there were a lot of different reasons that Julienne would be feeling weak. It was helping keep her calm as they got closer and closer to Nonnatus House.

“Please don’t tell the others,” Jullienne requested when they arrived at the door to Nonnatus.

“Let’s just get you to bed” Shelagh deflected.

By the grace of God no one was in the front hallway when they entered and Shelagh was able to help Julienne up the stairs to her bedroom. Once Julienne was sitting on the edge of her bed Shelagh began to slip into nurse mode. She checked Julienne’s pulse and placed her hand on her forehead to feel for a temperature.

“Oh Sister, you’re quite warm,” Shelagh announced. “Let’s get you changed into your nightclothes and into bed and then I’ll go and get a kit so I can check you out. I might call Patrick to come over and have a look at you.”

“No, please don’t bother Dr. Turner” Julienne requested.

Shelagh would feel more comfortable to have Patrick come and look at Julienne, but she knew it wasn’t really necessary. Although she knew she wasn’t supposed to, she loved Julienne. She was like the mother she never had. Any time Julienne was sick it made her want to do anything to help make her better.

“For now I’ll agree, but I reserve the right to change my mind” Shelagh replied.

Julienne stood to make her way to her dresser and swayed. Shelagh sat her back down and gave her a knowing look.

“Let me help you,” Shelagh requested.

As Shelagh helped Julienne undress she tried to remain as respectful as possible. Modesty was always important to Julienne and anytime she needed help she got overly embarrassed. Shelagh understood, having been a nun herself, how important modesty was for Julienne. However, she always felt that some leniency could be allowed for someone as close as she was. Still she tried to respect Julienne’s hesitancy and avert her eyes as much as possible as she helped her dress.

Once Julienne was in bed Shelagh snuck downstairs and grabbed Julienne’s kit and took it back upstairs. She checked Julienne’s temperature and heart rate. She also checked her blood pressure. Her temperature was high and her pulse and blood pressure were slightly low. Shelagh wasn’t overly concerned, but she planned to have Patrick come and visit in the morning.

“I think you need to rest,” Shelagh instructed. “I’m going to go downstairs, but I’ll come back up to check on you in a few hours. Please try and sleep.”

“Shelagh you don’t have to stay” Julienne insisted. “You have the children to go home to.”

“You just sleep” Shelagh smiled and walked out of the room.

\-------

Christmas morning after presents and breakfast Shelagh packed the kids up in the car and they all drove over to Nonnatus house. Shelagh had spent the night the first night Julienne wasn’t feeling well, but last night had gone home at the insistence of Phyllis who said she would keep an eye on Julienne for her. Julienne still hadn’t been able to get out of bed when Shelagh had left last night and Shelagh was eager to get back to see how she was doing.

“How is she doing” Shelagh asked Phyllis the second she was through the door.

“Good morning Mrs. Turner” Phyllis greeted. “Sister Julienne is awake, but still quite tired.”

Angela came over and tugged on Shelagh’s skirt. Shelagh smiled at Phyllis and bent down to Angela’s level.

“What is it hunny” Shelagh asked sweetly.

“Can I see Sister Julienne” Angela whispered.

Shelagh looked up at Phyllis who was the only one close enough to hear Angela’s request other than Shelagh. Phyllis smiled gently and gave Shelagh a quick nod. Shelagh picked Angela up and walked up the stairs to Julienne’s room. She knocked gently on the door before she quietly opened it walking in.

“Are you awake Sister” Shelagh said from the door.

Julienne looked very tired as she turned her head to look at Shelagh. The circles under her eyes were darker and her eyes looked red like she might have been crying.

“I’ve brought someone who really wanted to say hello” Shelagh announced coming all the way into the room and closing the door behind her.

Angela who had been jumping and running around all morning was very subdued in Shelagh’s arms. When they got close enough to Julienne’s bed she reached out for Julienne, leaning far out of Shelagh’s arms. Shelagh tried to pull her back up, but Julienne reached her arms shakily up for Angela. Shelagh moved over to the bed and placed Angela down on the bed in Julienne’s arm. Angela cuddled straight into Julienne who wrapped her arms around the small child. It made Shelagh feel good to see them together.

“Merry Christmas sweetheart” Julienne croaked. 

Angela sat up and looked at Julienne. She placed a gentle little hand on Julienne’s cap and then let it slip down to rest on Julienne’s cheek. It was sweet to watch Angela be so affectionate with the woman Shelagh looked to like a mother. She hoped she was teaching Angela to be as loving and nurturing as Julienne had taught her to be.

“What did you get for Christmas” Julienne asked Angela.

Angela brought her hands back to her lap and began explaining the toys that Santa had brought and all the things that her siblings received. Her story was quite long as she told Julienne about everything they did last night and everything they had done so far this morning. Julienne patiently listened to her never diverting her attention.

“What did you get for Christmas” Angela asked innocently.

Julienne gave her a sweet smile and reached out and wrapped Angela back into a hug. Angela laid down on Julienne’s chest and cuddled in. Julienne kept one of her arms around Angela and reached her other hand for Shelagh. Shelagh gripped Julienne’s hand and gave her a small smile.

“This is the best Christmas present,” Julienne whispered.


End file.
